March of the Bumbleby's
by DaPieBomb
Summary: A girl with long blonde hair that wants to punch things and be happy herself. A girl with black hair and a tendency to not care wanting to just be alone and write. When these two collide...sparks don't fly...but neither does anything bad. Maybe they'll get along, if so will they be able to stay friends or more, or will their own tendencies destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Writing in a club is one of the hardest - if not THE hardest - thing to do. Well where Blake writes the club is lowkey and usually doing poetry, a real chill place where many creative people congregate to share ideas. But there's always the one night a month when the club opens to partiers and open mic singers, or what Blake likes to call 'money night' for the club. Most of the time the people who do music are good and the partiers don't get overly rowdy, and she just stays in her corner and watches.

She watches everything. Interactions, movements, faces, how people sit or talk, small movements people make. She's a watcher, not a doer. The only interactions she makes are small smiles and 'thank yous' to the waiters and waitresses.

The club was a nice place, separated bar dining area and stage dining area. The two were only separated by two staircases of six stairs, though. Along the small ledge ran dark wood railings with tables normally pushed against them. The bar dining area was usually packed and had recessed booths on each side, one of which Blake occupied alone. The bar always smelled of spilt alcohol and that melted nacho cheese everyone crazes over during sports games. The stage was always brightly lit and had classic red curtains along with a full set of normal band instruments.

It really all changed one cold winter night in the club, Blake was busy working on her most recent piece, a part romance part action story between a fairy and a human. She had been working for the better part of four hours and only been up once to use the restroom. In front of her was two cups of coffee and one glass of water, and a never-empty boat of french fries. The club was pretty dim and Blake was the only major light in the back half of the club, though she had turned her computer's brightness down quite a lot. Currently a soft rock band was playing a song - something about a hotel in Montana or something. Blake would admit it was soothing.

She looked up for a moment, stretching, and studied the people in front of her and down the stairs. Most were staring up at the stage and the band, some were drunkenly dancing in between the tables, some were too busy eating to look up. One group caught Blake's eye.

There were three girls, one big blonde girl, a skinny fashionable brunette, and a redhead with lots of pink on. It was unusual to see a group of just women in here, especially ones so fancily dressed. The big blonde one seemed to be poking fun at the brunette, Blake obviously couldn't hear them from here. They were talking animatedly and at one point looked slyly over at Blake. She took notice of that but didn't much care for it, besides blushing slightly.

Blake shook her head slightly to get back in the typing mood. She cracked her knuckles and lightly rested her wrists on the edge of her laptop. After a few seconds of thought on her scene she started typing away once again.

"Sooo, Yang...miss us so much we had to come here of all places?" Coco stated offhand.

"Well if you must ask, Coco, yes I did. And I love the atmosphere here!" Yang replied.

"I think it's great here! The food is lovely and bountiful, and the music is just lovely. Not to mention how the people interact here!" Nora spouted. She suddenly perked up. "You should sing a song!"

Yang laughed "Who do you think I am, Nora? Weiss Schnee? I can't sing and you know it."

Nora beamed at Yang. "Then I dare you to."

"What?"

"A dare. I dare you to pick a song and sing it. Ooh! How 'bout this; Coco chooses someone and you have to sing a song to THEM, without them knowing it's for them!"

"Nora I don't think that's the best ide-" Yang began.

"Let's do it." Coco answered. She started to look around at the people near us.

"Coco, come on! You're smarter than her, isn't that a weird dare?" Yang pleaded.

"Well, Yang, if you're too chicken to do the dare, then you can buy us drinks instead." Nora smiled as if she had just won a game of chess.

Yang sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'll sing." She started to walk away from the two.

"Wait a minute, lady!" Nora called after her. "Coco needs to choose your person!"

Coco had been looking around constantly for the last minute or so, but had decided on someone nearly instantly. "That girl up in the corner, with black hair and the cute purple laptop."

Yang looked over to the corner and only saw the purple laptop, but nodded anyways. "Next time we won't be going to an open mic bar."

Coco and Nora giggled to each other as Yang went to set her stage and tell the people running the show.

Minutes went by as Yang walked onto the stage in her white knee-length dress. She tapped the microphone awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"Uh...hello. My names Yang and I'll be performing a song for you all tonight." She stepped back and shook her head slightly. Her two friends looked on in almost disbelief, she actually was going to sing!

She stepped back up to the microphone as the music kicked in, a steady bass beat and a charming guitar.

watch?v=bm5TZX5hz3g&list=PL27B4B1F6BA6C5BBD

He's been waiting around for the weekend

Figuring which club to sneak in

Fancy drinks and fifty-dollar cover charge

Her first lines were a little shaky, as she wasn't used to people staring as she sang.

Lately it's been a big hassle

Heineken and New Castle

To make sure he's fitting in and living large

She started getting into the flow more, paying attention to the bassy beat and guitar instead of the stares.

Disregard the lies that he will tell

And what he's probably like 'cause

It's not hard his charm is gonna

Get him through the night

Yang had started to swing her hips to the music, her dress bouncing back and forth. She actually smiled a bit.

If he wanna rock he rocks

If he wanna roll he rolls

He can roll with the punches

Long as he feels like he's in control

If he wanna stay he stays

If he wanna go he goes

He doesn't care how he gets there

Long as he gets somewhere he knows oh no

Ah na na na na na na na na na na na

Ah na na na na na na na na na na na

She was fully into the swing of the song by now, her eyes closed and her body moving to the music. She had grabbed onto the microphone stand and sang louder.

See her heavy make up and cut t-shirt

Every girl out wants to be her

But they look the same already why adjust

Reading the magazine secrets

Forget the topical regrets

'Cause If she comes home all alone the nights a bust

It's a must the swivel in her hips

And the look she gives

It's all her trust if only in the morning

She knew where she lived

Nora leaned over to Coco "Was this song written about Yang? It seems very much like her.

'Cause If she wanna rock she rocks

If she wanna roll she rolls

She can roll with the punches

Long as she feels like she's in control

If she wanna stay she stays

If she wanna go she goes

She doesn't care how she gets there

Long as she gets somewhere she knows oh no

Ah na na na na na na na na na na na

Ah na na na na na na na na na na na

The whole club had quieted from their noisy conversations by now, and were fully watching the beautiful girl sing and dance her heart out - with the exception of a certain writer currently writing a love scene between a fairy and human.

And in a wink they're on the brink

From drink to drink and at the bar

With cash to blow

From shot to shot it's getting hot

Advance the plot to see how far

It's gonna go

All depends so ditch the friends

And grab a cab

Another chance for cheap romance

Doesn't count cause the room is spinning

Nothing to lose tonight they both are winning

And they fall in love as they fall in bed

They sing

If they wanna rock they rock

If they wanna roll they roll

They can roll with the punches

Long as they feel like they're in control

If they wanna stay they stay

If they wanna go they go

They don't care how they get there

Long as they get somewhere they know oh no

Ah na na na na na na na na na na na…

As the song ends Yang looks out into the crowd with a huge grin on her face. She had enjoyed the singing just as much as the majority of the club had. She got multiple cheers, whistles, and claps all the way till she sat down again with her friends.

"See! We all knew you had awesome pipes and a great voice!" Nora punched Yang on the arm gently.

"Yeah, who knew a boxer girl would be able to pull off such a girly romance song." Coco teased with a smirk on her face.

Yang pouted. "I did amazing and you two know it! Well I think I did good."

"The girl didn't even notice. Probably too wrapped up in Tumblr or her Blogspot or something." Coco rolled her eyes.

Yang shrugged. "Always next month, right?"

"Or...give her your card." Nora suggested, smirking.

"You two are trying to set me up again?! Unbelievable! Just because I'm...y'know...doesn't mean hook me up with every pretty girl you want to!"

"So you do think she's pretty?" Coco asked.

"I've never seen her before! I've never _seen_ her!" Yang argued, crossing her arms.

"Tell her you think she could train well at that stupid gym you go to and give her one of your cards." Coco said. "I dare you."

"What is it with you two and daring just me today?! Fine, but you two are paying for dinner later!"

Nora giggled "Good thing we agreed on McDonald's then! Just go do it, worst comes to worst she says no."

Yang got up once again and fished on of her business cards out of her wallet. On it read the name of the gym she attends 'Ravenwood center'. She walked stiffly up the stairs and over to the girls booth. The girl was busy in her work, typing something and eating a french fry.

"E-excuse me?" Yang started, peeking at the girl.

The girl looked up, almost startled. Her amber eyes got large when she saw Yang.

Blake had no idea why this girl had decided to come _talk_ to her. She was a no one. Not worthy of much attention from anyone.

"Yes? What is it?" She answered the blondes previous question.

"I was thinking...you might fare well at a gym I help run...so have a business card." She held the card out, but quickly backtracked "I'm not saying that… you _need_ to go to a gym, just that you'd benefit from it greatly!"

Blake took the card and gently set it next to her computer and sighed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Are you working on something interesting? I like your...purple laptop!"

"I'm just doing some heavy writing, alone, or previously alone. I'd...like to get back to it." Blake looked from the girl back down at the now action heavy scene where the fairy lover is defending her caring human from the harm the village eldars could cause their relationship.

"Oh...o-of course! I'll not get in your way!" Yang sighed internally and backed away from the table and went back to her friends.

Blake picked up the card and read it. It had the blondes personal and work number on it, along with her name.

' _Yang Xiao Long, huh? Isn't she one of those MMA people?_ Blake stared at the card for a long while, and when she looked up again her computer screen was off and most of the people had left, including those girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer update: I've noticed that in my last chapter I was in first person a bit. I originally decided to write it in first person but changed my mind halfway, so that I could have a larger spectrum of emotion person to person. I'm going to update the first chapter so that it contains all the correct third person usages.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Yang was on a group call with Coco and Nora.

"She seemed nice, huh Yang? Or was she cold like a certain Ice Queen who is infatuated with your sister?" Nora giggled into her phone.

"No she was nice…" Yang nodded to herself before adding; "Kinda my type too."

"Oh please, Yang. You say that about most pretty girls with nice faces and...nice other things. Must I remind you how we met?" Coco interjected coolly.

"Coco! Well...maybe you're right. Singing was a one-time thing anyways, no need to think on her more." Yang plopped into an armchair in her apartment and sighed.

Nora giggled on her line, Yang instantly knew she was planning something.

"Yang Xiao Long! I challenge you to date this girl! No! I DARE you to ask her out next time you see her!" Nora exclaimed.

Coco scoffed "What's in it for our blonde friend though, Nora. You can't bet without a winner's reward."

"I have one, Coco! Yang if you win you obviously get the girl and we'll - I'll - buy pay your rent for two months. If you lose you have to buy lunch for the next two months."

Yang rolled her eyes. It's always eating with this redhead. "Fine, but I get to choose when to ask her and then it starts, if I even see her again.

"Yang! This bet is stupid! Think of the other girl! What if she finds out you don't like her for her, and instead did it for an idiotic bet for your apartment!" Coco screeched.

Nora continued without her. "You two have to 'date' for one month, then you're free of that contract and get two months of free living. If not Coco and I get two months of free dining!"

Yang shook her head and sighed again. "Why do I agree to your stupid bets?"

The two could hear Nora giggling again "Cause you're a broke college student that needs the support of her loving friend?"

 **Writers comment: Small chapter since I just wanted to get something out for now. Bigger chapter hopefully coming by the end of next week. I plan on getting through at least the 'End of the bet' in this story. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

It took Blake exactly two days, six hours, and twenty-seven minutes to be too fed up to not go to Yang's gym. It was like a strong magnet of necessity to go. It wasn't because she needed to specifically see _Yang_ , but she just wanted to see the gym. So she left her fairy story in the middle of a romance scene and threw on what could be considered a "going out outfit". At least it wasn't pajamas.

The day was cold and blustery, as expected of a large northern city nearing the end of fall. The skies were grey and darkening.

' _It'll snow soon, I bet…'_ Blake thought as she shivered down the sidewalk

The walk from Blake's small studio apartment too her exactly thirteen minutes, she kept the time the whole way.

When she got to the gym, she noticed it looked...more than rundown. The outside seemed to not have been painted in a decade and the windows were so dusty Blake could barely see inside.

What she saw inside surprised her. There were lots of people and equipment, totally different looking inside than out. Everything looked cleaned (besides the obvious) and everyone seemed to be happy and, more importantly, getting fit.

The door chimed slightly as Blake entered, it wasn't loud enough to cause disruption due to the loud machines strewn about but some people near the door watched as she entered. She spotted Yang in the back, working with what looked to be elementary school kids on a push-up form.

Needless to say, the meek black haired writer felt terribly out of place in this gym. Surrounded by tons of fit men and women made her embarrassed about her lack of exercise, and her too-big hoodie and tight dark pants made her feel like a black sheep.

It was Yang who approached her. Blake had been in a daze, staring around at people. Yang had spotted her after getting up from her push-up and grinned.

"So you really decided to come, huh? Not here to work out I'd assume, from how you're dressed?" Yang smirked at Blake.

"I...guess so. My...my curiosity got the better of me." Blake responded, still feeling way out of place.

Yang shifted her weight and ran her eyes over Blake. She thought Blake could definitely benefit from coming to her gym but also decided Blake looked good.

Blake nervously eyed Yang, who had on only an orange sports bra and small black tight shorts. All of Yang's muscles were on display, but most prominently her ab muscles.

"Ah, of course...curiosity. No other reasons?" Yang kept smirking.

"Well...no. My interest got the better of me. Never been in a real gym before either." Blake looked around a bit more.

Yang sighed and slumped forward a bit. "We talk like friends, but we don't even know each other." She held out a hand and smiled. "My name's Yang Xiao Long! I'm the manager here."

Blake took Yang's hand and shook it gently. "Blake Belladonna. I write things for a living."

"Ooh a writer eh?" Yang stepped closer to Blake. "Like cool action stories? Maybe horror? Wait, wait...romance right?"

Blake blushed slightly.

"I knew it! You're totally the girl who 'is recessed but is secretly kinky'" Yang giggled.

"A bit...it's better than beating people up for a living, I've never hurt myself writing." Blake crossed her arms defensively.

"So...why did you even come here? You got overwhelmed with wanting to see all this again?" Yang motions to herself and smirks.

"No of course not! I was just...intrigued. You randomly gave me a card to this place and...I'm a curious person."

"Ooh very cat-like!" Yang looked around the gym. "So...a little awkward, yeah?"

"Very." Blake agreed, nodding and looking at the floor.

Yang sighed and let her arms hang at her side loosely. "Look...I was kinda...talking about awkward, how awkward am I?" She laughs nervously. "I was wondering...maybe soon we could...I was thinking of maybe…-"

Blake stared at her expectantly, a little confused. "You think often, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Wouldyouliketocatchamovieordinnerwithme?" Yang blurted in the span of few seconds.

Blake shook her head at the sudden burst of words as if she was hit in the face. "Uh...what?"

"Would you, Ms. Writer lady, like to go out sometime?" Yang sighed and turned away "It's alright if you don't, doesn't matter."

Then Yang heard a noise that was never expected, something that even in the gym was rarely heard. Blake giggled, a sound like a bird singing mid-flight.

"Oh come on! Don't be so...down on yourself. We can go do something...as long as it's inside. The outside world is new to me." Blake blushed to herself.

"I know a great bar near here if you prefer dark places like that club." Yang smiled.

"I...do prefer dark places. When and what time?"

"Ah...well I get off work Friday at eight, so maybe meet me here a little past eight?" Yang's brow furrowed.

Blake looked as if she was thinking for a few seconds. "I'm suddenly clear for around eight on Friday, surprisingly. Having drinks with someone else is better than drinking wine alone in my studio apartment while staring at pictures of cats anyway."

It was Yang's turn to giggle. "All set then...Oh! Can I get your number too?"

Blake unlocked her phone and recited her number, which Yang typed into her own phone.

Yang smiled at Blake once more. "I need to get back to work now...many people to help."

"Of course," Blake nodded "I'll see you Friday then."

Yang nodded back and turned to help someone with some weights.

Blake rushed her way out of the Gym and when she was out she blushed heavily and covered her face.

' _She just asked me on a date!? A date?! Blake you useless lesbian, how did you even keep your composure in there? And a date with someone like her nonetheless! A regional star with a killer body?!_


End file.
